


Lazy Afternoons & Summer Sun

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: A lazy afternoon spent beneath the summer sun





	Lazy Afternoons & Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Drabble challenge For myrafur who had various things (H/Hr, D/H, Summer, sunshine, etc) listed in her interests. Myra, I've had writer's block for a couple weeks but I tried so I hope you enjoy it a little! ♥

She can feel sweat slowly dripping down the curve of her spine. Her hair is damp, sticking to her bare skin. The rays of the summer sun kiss naked flesh; her actions lazy and slow. She doesn’t mind slow, not like this. She lay on the edge of the blanket, her body slick with sweat, saliva, and sex.

The taste of watermelon is on her tongue, her lips swollen from kisses that taste of chocolate. She watches Draco press Harry against the blanket, and her hand languidly drifts down her body. Her fingers lightly caress nipples still wet from Harry’s lips and she knows if she tastes them, she’d taste the watermelon he’d been eating. Her knuckles brush against her bare belly as her gaze never leaves the sight of her lovers.

When Harry moans, she bites her lips and watches Draco’s tongue flick out to tease the head of Harry’s cock. He’s so very good with his tongue, her own cunt wet from his saliva and her come. She likes the taste, expensive chocolate that he enjoys letting melt in the summer heat before licking to tease them both mixed with the salty bitter of her own release. She prefers the taste of them together, of course. Harry, Draco, her…it’s a delicious combination she’s not yet grown tired of after several years. She’d never grow tired.

Harry’s hand reaches for her as Draco sucks his cock. His glasses are askew, lenses damp from perspiration, and his hair is a mess from her fingers tangling in the thick locks earlier as she rode him beneath the sun’s rays. She knows what he needs, understands all the things they never say even better than they because, really, they’re still just boys despite their age.

It’s warm and the blanket is scratchy beneath her skin but she shifts closer and takes Harry’s hand. Their fingers entwine, the connection he needs met, and he smiles crookedly as his hips arch up into Draco’s mouth. Hermione lets her fingers trail up and down her sore lips, red from being licked and fucked, wet from come and sweat and saliva. She moans as she slides a finger inside, knowing she should just watch but unable to resist touching when they look so beautiful together.

Draco raises his head and smirks knowingly, his gaze moving over her and then lingering on her and Harry’s clasped hands. He pushes blond hair away from his face and teases them, needing their attention in a way she now considers adorable instead of constantly annoying. He licks the head of Harry’s cock, places kisses on the top and flashes a mischievous grin before he begins to suck again.

They don’t speak right now. Words were used earlier, playful and dirty, filthy things spilling from Draco’s lips and husky words against her chest as Harry blushed and tried to say the things that made her flush and moan. The time for playing is over and they all know what they need now. The day is half-over, spent lazily on a scratchy blanket, fucking and talking. The boys had played Quidditch while she read, they all swam in their small lake, and they’d eventually napped with limbs entwined until she wasn’t sure where she started and they began. That’s what she loves about them.

Draco’s fingers drift up her thigh as he sucks and licks Harry, teasing and tormenting when they reach her cunt. She doesn’t have to see his lips to know he’s smiling smugly around Harry’s cock. She leans over and kisses Harry, tastes watermelon and Draco on his tongue, licks come from the corner of his lips as Draco’s hand pushes her away and he presses two fingers inside her.

When they pull out of her, she rests her cheek on Harry’s chest and watches Draco shift, his pale body glistening in the summer sun, his cock hard and ready once again. Harry tightens his grip on her hand as Draco pushes inside and she kisses his chest as she never looks away. Selfishly, she loves having them both inside her, loves being their center, their middle, their balance. However, she doesn’t mind simply watching at times because she finds them beautiful, even more so in the late afternoon sun.

Fingers move inside her as Draco fucks Harry. Deeper, harder, faster than before. She rises up to kiss Draco, tasting herself and Harry on his lips and sucking his tongue until she can taste rich dark chocolate. Harry’s hand squeezes her breast, long fingers tugging on her hard nipples. He loves her breasts, he says so often, and he happily plays them as Draco fucks them both. The position is uncomfortable. She’s not an acrobat and can’t sit in such a twisted way for long so she reluctantly releases Draco mouth.

Her fingers move into his damp hair and trace the curve of his collarbone, thumb brushes against his pale nipples, and she moves her hand lower until she feels coarse hair just a shade darker than that on his head. She moves, his hand leaving her cunt to trace her lips. She sucks his fingers and smiles when he groans, feeling Harry move and push down to meet Draco’s thrusts.

Hermione rolls on top of Harry, feels his rough fingers against her thighs as he pulls her down. His tongue licks her gently, knowing how sore and sensitive she is there. Always so careful with her, tender and soft unless she demands more, only giving her that rough intensity when she begs. Draco’s wet fingers move into her hair, his grip tight and unrelenting. Always so forceful with her, rough and hard unless he’s teasing, only giving her gentle tenderness when she doesn’t expect it.

She guides Harry’s cock into her mouth, her hand moving up and down the curved flesh as Draco begins to move deeper. She can only suck part of his cock, her head bumping Draco’s belly as she shifts, but it’s enough. Harry nuzzles her clit and takes long, sweeping licks of her wet cunt as she rides his face. She doesn’t pull back when she feels him tense, swallowing his seed as he spills into her mouth.

Draco’s hand is smooth against her sweaty back, and she moans when she feels his thumb press against her arse. He pushes it inside and she hears him laugh wickedly above her head as he leans forward, pressing her against Harry, and begins to fuck her arse with his thumb. She gasps when a tongue joins his finger, knows Harry is tasting her and Draco from earlier, finds it exciting instead of filthy. She pants as Harry’s cock slides from her mouth, her hips rolling as she seeks more contact.

She pushes Draco back and sits up, lets Harry reach her arse with his tongue, grips Draco’s shoulders as she rides her best friend’s tongue. He watches them, intense and silent save for the occasional moan when her fingernails slide down his chest. there is always a battle of wills between them, when it’s like this. Harry spent between them, neither wanting to go next, both wanting the smug knowledge of control despite the need and desire (love) they feel.

Her hand takes Draco’s, their fingers entwine, and there is a silent understanding. They smile as they enjoy Harry, as Harry enjoys them, as they enjoy each other. They come together, neither losing, both winning something so much more. Draco grunts as he pushes deep, his hand squeezing hers as his other grips Harry’s hip. A touch of Harry’s tongue against her clit is all it takes. She cries softly as she comes, her head falls back and she lets the sensations cause her body to tremble before she finally has to move.

She falls beside Harry, lazily turning to rest her head against his shoulder. Draco pulls out and falls on his other side. Their hands rest on Harry’s belly, their legs a tangle of limbs and she smiles as she closes her eyes, not at all sure where she ends and they begin. She lays there with them, enjoying this last time before they’ll go inside their home and shower before planning dinner, before going back to lives that aren’t always able to be lazy afternoons spent together beneath the summer sun.


End file.
